Ta-Wahi
Ta-Wahi was the part of the island of Mata Nui in which the Ta-Matoran and Tahu resided. Its landscape was mainly made up of volcanic rock, and was well-known for its lava flows and the Mangai Volcano, which comprised the center of the entire island. History Ta-Wahi was created when Mata Nui's camouflage systems malfunctioned after crash-landing on Aqua Magna. An island was formed over his face, and energized protodermis created vegetation. When the Toa Metru first arrived on Mata Nui, they scouted the island for possible locations to build their villages. Toa Vakama decided upon a rock located in Mangai Volcano to be the location of his "Ta-Koro." The Toa later returned, this time with all the Matoran pods from Metru Nui, and sacrificed their Toa Power to awaken the Matoran. The new Turaga Vakama then led the Ta-Matoran to the location he chose for Ta-Koro. The village was then built by the efforts of the Ta-Matoran. After one year of peace, Makuta Teridax, who was hiding away in Mangaia, began enslaving Rahi using infected Kanohi masks. The six Wahi were then faced with multiple Rahi attacks. After over nine centuries of Rahi attacks, the Toa Mata were summoned to Mata Nui by Takua. Tahu, after rebuilding himself, journeyed toward the Charred Forest. Tahu was then caught in a trap, which was created to capture Rahi. Tahu then freed himself using his fire powers, and the Ta-Matoran tried fighting back, but their attempt was stopped by Vakama. Kopaka, who had journeyed to Ta-Wahi to find his Kanohi, located his Pakari on a small island across a lake of lava. He eventually got across by freezing a spring of water, then used the ice as a boat. However, the ice didn't last in the return trip, and Kopaka, using his new Pakari, jumped across. His jump wasn't far enough, but he was saved by Lewa. The Bohrok-Kal Tahnok-Kal arrived in Ta-Koro following the imprisoning of the Bahrag. He stole Tahu's new Nuva Symbol and nearly awakened the Bahrag with the other five Bohrok-Kal, but were stopped by the Toa Nuva. Some time after, Takua had gone off on his own right before the Kolhii Tournament. He had managed to cross a river of lava and reached a pedistal on the other side, a rock on top of it. The rock then fell into the lava, and the Kanohi Avohkii emerged. Takua tried crossing the river again, by floating across the lava, but failed, though he was saved by Tahu Nuva. After Ga-Koro won the Kolhii Tournament, the Kanohi fell out of Takua's pack. The Matoran, Turaga, and Pohatu, Tahu, and Gali then followed the Turaga to the Ta-Suva, where Nokama translated the text on the back of the mask. After sending Takua and Jaller off to find the prophesized seventh Toa, three of Teridax's Rahkshi, Lerahk, Panrahk, and Guurahk, attacked Ta-Koro to find and destroy the Avohkii and the herald. This resulted in the enitre village of Ta-Koro sinking into the lava of Mangai Volcano. The inhabitants of Mata Nui later left the island after the entrance to Metru Nui was discovered. The Toa Nuva later released the Bahrag from their Toa Seal, and the Bohrok cleaned the island. Ta-Wahi was destroyed when Mata Nui awakened and his face pushed through the surface of the island. Ta-Wahi Rahi *Hikaki *Hoto *Husi *Infernavika *Ranama *Nui-Rama *Mahi *Vako *Vatuka Locations *Charred Forest *Mangai Volcano *Tren Krom Break *Shoreline *Ta-Koro *Ta-Kini *Temple of Courage